The ExpREsSioNLeSs
by Acheronta lachesis
Summary: Peraturannya, jangan keluar dari kamarmu, mulai jam 7 malam sampai jam 2 pagi, atau MATI?/ "Kenapa!"/ "Si tanpa ekspresi berkeliaran!"/ Dan ketika bibirnya membuka, yang terlihat bukanlah gigi putih seperti kebanyakan manusia. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Karena rahangnya tersumbat oleh… kepala kucing!/ Penasaran? Cekidot!/ SasuNaru. The best semeuke of all year.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ( Satu pertanyaan sensei… Apa sensei fudanshi?#dibungkam)

Rate : T

Genre : Horror and Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje akut, kemungkinan nggak horror-horror amat, abal, dan ini fanfic pertama Ache.

Summary : Peraturannya, jangan keluar dari kamarmu, mulai jam 7 malam sampai jam 2 pagi, atau MATI?/ "Kenapa?!"/ "Si tanpa ekspresi berkeliaran!"/ Dan ketika bibirnya membuka, yang terlihat bukanlah gigi putih seperti kebanyakan manusia. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Karena rahangnya tersumbat oleh… kepala kucing?!/ Penasaran? Cekidot!/ SasuNaru. The best semeuke of all year.

By : Acheronta lachesis

A/N : Coba baca dulu deh ^_,^

_Tiga puluh tahun silam_

_Rumah Sakit Jiwa Zworykin Bissell_

_Pinggiran Kota Riga, Latvia, Eropa_

Perempuan itu masih manusia,

Satu kehadiran yang mendirikan bulu kuduk, membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding, keringat dingin menetes menelusuri tulang punggungnya.

Perempuan itu merasakan debar jantungnya dan nyaris tak dapat bergerak, tegak di kegelapan, dia meraba-raba dengan panik di sudut-sudut gelap ruangannya. Melalui jendela yang terbuka dia mendengar gema nyanyian para katak di rawa-rawa tak berapa jauh dari situ dan gemuruh kereta yang berjalan diatas rel dari kejauhan.

Tetapi kini, sekarang, laki-laki itu ada disini.

_Pergi,_ hatinya menjerit, tetapi ditahannya lidahnya, dipeluknya erat-erat secercah harapan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan melihatnya berdiri di dekat jendela. Di balik jendela itu, lampu-lampu sorot menerangi tanah dengan cahaya pucat kekuningan dan akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya membentuk satu siluet membelakangi pendar cahaya itu. Tentu saja laki-laki itu dapat melihatnya, menemukannya dalam kegelapan. Dia selalu menemukannya.

Dengan kerongkongan kering, dia melangkah mundur, menaruh tangannya di ambang jendela agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu gemetar. Mungkin, dia hanya menghayalkan kehadiran laki-laki itu. Mungkin, dia sebenarnya tidak mendengar pintu di buka. Mungkin, dia terlalu cepat terbangun dari tidur, sementara efek dari obat tidur yang selalu diberikan kepadanya belum lagi hilang. Lagipula, ini belum terlalu malam, baru pukul tujuh. Mungkin, dia akan aman di kamar ini, kamarnya, di lantai tiga.

Mungkin.

Dia sedang meraih lampu tidur saat mendengar derit itu, derit sol karet sepatu menggesek lantai papan.

Kerongkongannya tersekat oleh jeritan tanpa suara. Setelah matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya redup, tatapannya terpaku pada tepat tidurnya, dengan sprei yang berantakan, saksi tidurnya yang dipenuhi mimpi buruk. Di atas meja kecil, ada sebuah lampu dan pajangan foto kecil berisi gambar ibunya. Di seberang kamar, ada sebuah perapian yang telah padam.

Jadi di mana laki-laki itu? Dia melirik ke jendela-jendela tinggi. Di luar, malam di bulan Oktober terasa panas dan lembab. Di kaca jendela itu, dia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri : mungil, dengan tulang-tulang kecil, mata yang penuh kesedihan, tulang pipi yang menonjol, rambut pirang pucat yang lebat jatuh sembarangan di wajahnya. Dan, di belakangnya… bayangan apakah yang bergerak mendekat itu?

Atau itu sekedar khayalannya sendiri? Inilah sulitnya. Terkadang, laki-laki itu bersembunyi. Namun, lelaki itu selalu ada di dekat situ. Selalu. Dia dapat merasakan laki-laki itu, mendengar langkahnya, menangkap kelebatan bayang-bayang yang melintas cepat ketika laki-laki itu lewat. Dia tidak aman, bahkan ketika dia sedang berada di bawah pancuran mandi atau ketika dia berbaring di balik selimut di tempat tidurnya yang kecil. Betapa ironisnya, mereka menempatkan dirinya di sini… Untuk keamanannya.

"Pergilah," bisiknya, kepalanya berdenyut keras, pikirannya kacau. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Perempuan itu berkedip dan berusaha memusatkan pikirannya. Di mana gerangan lelaki itu? Dengan gugup, dia memusatkan pandangan pada satu-satunya tempat tersembunyi, lemari. Pintu kayu itu terbuka sedikit, hanya secelah, cukup bagi orang yang hendak mengintip di baliknya. Dari kegelapan yang membungkus lemari itu, ada sesuatu yang tampak berkilat. Satu pantulan. Sepasang mata. Barangkali, laki-laki itu ada di dalamnya. Menunggu. Bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Dia berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap, tangan yang satu menggaruk tangan yang lain dengan gugup, menggores kulit di dekat sikunya.

_Garuk, garuk,garuk._

Mungkin, ini hanya mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang mengerikan. Bukankah itu yang coba diyakinkan padanya oleh para suster ketika mereka berbisik dengan suara lembut dan membelai tangannya dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa kasihan serta tidak percaya? Mimpi yang jelek. Ya! Mimpi buruk yang pekat dan ketat. Bahkan, para perawat pun setuju dengan suster-suster itu, memberitahunya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah nyata. Dan, dokter itu, dingin, klinis, dengan pembawaannya seperti patung batu ketika berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, bicara padanya seakan dirinya seorang anak kecil yang bodoh.

"Tenang, tenang, Shion, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutimu," dia bilang begitu, dengan senyum simpul yang merendahkan." Tidak seorang pun mengawasimu. Kau tahu itu. Kau… kau cuma bingung. Kau aman di sini. Ingat, ini rumahmu sekarang."

Air mata seperti membakar pelupuknya dan dia menggaruk semakin gugup. Kukunya yang pendek menggasak kulit lembut di lengannya dan tergoreslah kulitnya. Rumah? Tempat yang mengerikan ini? Apakah dia sesakit yang mereka katakan? Apakah dia sungguh-sungguh melihat orang yang tidak nyata? Itulah yang mereka katakan padanya, berulang-ulang, sampai dia tidak lagi yakin apa yang nyata dan apa yang tidak. Mungkin, ini adalah sebuah rencana busuk terhadapnya, agar dia percaya bahwa dia segila yang mereka yakini.

Tubuhnya berguncang keras ketika dilihatnya celah di pintu lemari itu melebar , sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika mundur , tatapannya terpaku pada terkendali. Pintu lemari itu terbuka seakan sebuah film dalam gerakan lambat. "Pergi!" bisiknya, perutnya mengejang ketika perasaan takut itu mencengkeramnya dengan sangat.

_Garuk, garuk, garuk._ Kukunya telah menggores kulitnya. Perasaan tidak berdaya menjalari tubuhnya. Dia bergerak mundur setapak demi setapak, menjauhi penyiksanya."Pergilah," bisiknya lagi, mempercepat garukan kuku pada lengannya. Kini dia merasakan darah di kukunya. Dipandanginya tangannya yang berdarah. Kuku-kuku jari yang pernah dimanjanya dengan manikur dan dipulas dengan cat, kini telah patah, telapak tangannya penuh bilur, dan agak naik keatas di pergelangan tangannya, ada bekas sayatan yang telah sembuh. Apa dia sendiri yang melakukannya?

Dia menutup matanya dan merintih panjang. Dia tidak lagi tahu apa yang harus dia percaya. Kebenaran dan dusta telah berbaur, fakta dan fiksi bercampur. Dia bergeser mundur, semakin dekat ke jendela, menjauhi laki-laki itu. Rasa takut menancap di dalam jiwanya. Bingung dan panik, dia mengerjapkan mata cepat, berusaha berpikir. Dia mundur lagi selangkah. _Ya Tuhan, seberapa gilakah aku?_

Dia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, jemari kakinya tersangkut pada ujung karpet. Ketika tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, ia melihat bayangannya di jendela, dan kini dia melihat laki-laki itu memburu ke arahnya, merasakan tangan lelaki itu menyentuhnya.

"Tidak!" dia menjerit, jatuh.

Kaca pecah.

Berantakan ketika bahunya menerpa jendela.

Jendela itu pecah, memberinya jalan.

Dia menjerit dan menggapai udara, berupaya mencapai ambang jendela, tapi terlambat. Tubuhnya terlempar melayang keluar jendela, serpihan kaca dan kayu mencabik lengannya, menyobek gaun malamnya, menyayat kakinya yang telanjang.

Dalam sekejap, dia tahu bahwa semua sudah berakhir. Dia tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit.

Dengan mata terpejam, Shion meluncur ke kegelapan malam Eropa yang panas.

Ada berita yang menyatakan bahwa jenasah perempuan itu di kembalikan ke Negara asalnya. Konon,, jenasah itu hidup lagi dan membuat onar di sana. Ada banyak versi tentang cerita itu, tapi semua kalangan menyebutnya dengan satu nama, 'si tanpa ekspresi'.

~~~~~~~~~~**The ExpREsSioNLeSs~~~~~~~~~~**

_Tiga puluh tahun kemudian_

_Rumah Sakit Umum '…'_

_Pinggiran Kota Konoha, Jepang, Asia_

"Ne, Teme. Aku mau ramen," ujar pemuda itu dengan santai sembari membersihkan kuku jarinya dan bersenandung riang. Berbeda dengan pemuda raven yang berdiri membelakanginya. Aura kelam senantiasa menyelubungi tubuh jakungnya. Dengan kaku dia membalik badan untuk menatap musang orange a.k.a kekasih pirangnya yang duduk berselonjor di kasur rumah sakit.

"Dobe…"

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu peraturan di rumah sakit ini?"

"Sudah. Bahkan aku sudah menghafalnya di luar kepala, teme."sahut si pirang dengan bangga.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku melanggarnya, dobe?"

"Huh? Tentu saja karena aku lapar! Sudahlah teme! Lebih baik segera keluar dan belikan aku ramen di kantin. Cepat, perutku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama daripada ini."celoteh si pirang.

"Peraturannya, mulai jam 7 malam sampai jam 2 pagi, tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran di koridor. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, jadi aku tak akan keluar. Titik."bantah si raven dengan nada datar.

"Tapi- teme! Aku lapar! Jatah dari rumah sakit hanya sedikit. Tidak cukup membuatku kenyang!"

"Kau yang lapar, kenapa bukan kau yang keluar?!"

"Hah? Kakiku terkilir , teme! Tidak bisa berjalan."

"Kalau begitu salahkan otak tumpulmu itu, idiot! Bisa-bisanya terjatuh hanya karena tersangkut akar pohon."ketus si raven. Membuat si pirang mendidih karena di panggil idiot.

"A~I- itu! Itu'kan tidak sengaja, teme! Akar-akar pohon di sana besar-besar, siapapun juga pasti terjatuh kalau~"

"Salah siapa?! Kau yang keras kepala ingin liburan di hutan bukan?! Seandainya kita tetap di Konoha, kakimu tidak akan terkilir."tandas si raven.

"T~ti~tidak. Ini karena peraturan rumah sakit ini yang aneh! Mana ada rumah sakit yang melarang penghuninya keluar dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 2 pagi?! Membuat rumah sakit ini tidak berpenghuni di jam-jam kritis. Lihat, teme. Semua orang juga patuh, tidakkah itu aneh?"gerutu si pirang yang hanya di balas dengusan oleh si raven.

"Kalau kau terkilir di Konoha, setidaknya kau akan di rawat di rumah sakitnya Tsunade-san! Bukan di rumah sakit ini, baka!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkanku, SASUKE yang JENIUS?! Aku memang bodah dalam beberapa hal di sekolah-"

"Banyak hal."koreksi Sasuke.

"-benar… hei! Dengarkan aku dulu! Gaaah,,, baiklah. Aku bodah dalam semua hal, tapi kau tidak perlu menyalahkanku seperti itu. Aku hanya pemuda labil usia 16 tahun yang terkadang salah memilih keputusan. Kau harus memaklumi itu, Sasuke. Dan sebagai paca~ pac~ pa-,,, arrrgghh! Pokoknya, seharusnya kau mengerti apa mauku!"si pirang menggeram frustasi karena tak mampu menyelesaikan satu kata yang terdengar tabu untuk mereka-walau kenyataannya benar-. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Niatnya untuk memarahi si pirang lenyap. Di ganti oleh keinginan untuk menggoda pemuda itu. Dia mendekat ke tempat si pirang duduk setengah berbaring.

"Apa?! Jangan memelototiku seperti itu! Kau ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar bola matamu padaku apa?!"sungut si pirang.

"Kau tadi belum menyelesaikan kalimat yang terakhir, Naruto."ujar Sasuke mengacuhkan sungutan hiperbola Naruto barusan. Kini Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Hanya ada satu ranjang di ruangan itu, yang saat ini ditempati Naruto-dan Sasuke di tepi. Selama 2 malam berturut-turut, Sasuke tidur di sofa panjang dekat jendela. Dengan selimut tipis tanpa bantal. Ia rela bangun pagi dengan kepala pening-karena tak memakai bantal- dan salah satu tangan kram-karena digunakan untuk bantal cadangan-semalaman suntuk. Semua demi Naruto. Jadi tak ada salahnya'kan kalau sekarang ia minta sedikit ganti rugi dari Naruto-ehem- yang notabene adalah pacarnya? Tidak masalah (^/^)*

"A~apa? Kubilang kau harus mengerti apa mauku!" sahut Naruto bodoh. Naruto tergagap karena Sasuke menatapnya tepat di mata. Dan wajah stoic Sasuke itu loh~~ bikin Naruto jadi melumer#Plaaaakk… Meleleh(?)

"Bukan, tapi kalimat yang kau ucapkan sebelum kalimat itu."jelas Sasuke. Matilah kau, Naruto. Sasuke menjelaskan dengan tepat, mana kalimat yang harus di ulang Naruto. Padahal kalimat itu keluar secara tidak sengaja dari mulut Naruto. _Tidak. _Naruto terlalu malu.

"… oh,, yang 'Kau harus memaklumi itu Sasuke'?"

"Bukan. Tapi yang setelah itu."

"Hem,, yang 'Pokoknya, seharusnya kau mengerti apa mauku!'?"jawab Naruto menghindar.

"Biar aku perjelas,, jadi kenapa aku harus mengerti apa maumu, Naruto? Kenapa?"

Bingo! Sasuke menemukan poinnya dan Naruto tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Apa?! Memangnya Naruto harus menjelaskan bahwa sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sasuke harus bisa mengerti kemauan Naruto, begitu? Lupakan! Naruto laki-laki dan Sasuke pun laki-laki. Mau di bawa ke mana testosteron Naruto?! Mau di kemanakan juga muka dan harga dirinya?! Mereka memang pacaran, hanya saja Naruto masih malu untuk mengakuinya. Naruto selalu menunjukkan sikap ogah-ogahan yang tidak tegas. Itu membuat Sasuke gemas dengan pemikiran Naruto yang plin-plan. Karena itu ia mengajak Naruto liburan berdua, agar Sasuke bisa membuat Naruto mengakui perasaannya pada Sasuke. Atau minimal, mengakui hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Umm,,, mm, karena… um,"

"Katakan Naruto."

"Ekhh?! Eto… umm, , ukh!" Naruto makin kelabakan ketika jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke semakin menipis. Hingga hidung mancung mereka bersinggungan. Ujung bibir tipis Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto yang lembut. Sasuke berhenti disitu, dia tidak berniat memajukan wajahnya lagi. Sasuke menutup matanya , menikmati sensasi mendebarkan itu dengan seksama. Lain lagi dengan Naruto. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat semua darahnya serasa di pompa ke kepala dan sebentar lagi akan meledakkan ubun-ubunnya. Perasaan panas , sesak, dan sesuatu terasa meletup-letup di dalam dadanya. Baiklah, sekarang Naruto kehabisan nafas karena terlalu tegang.

"Kha~karena aku… aku lapar, teme!" ujar Naruto sembari menndorong jidat Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Berhasil.

"Lebih baik beri aku makan daripada melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti tadi."sungut Naruto kesal. Seperti biasa, Naruto memanyunkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis-lagi, dia sudah cukup hafal kalau Naruto melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Sangat keras. Sampai akhirnya sebuah lampu minyak(?) muncul dari jidatnya, pertanda Sasuke mendapat ide. Tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya-duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tubuh sedikit condong kearah Naruto- ia merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar sebungkus coklat pocky dari sana.

"Mau pocky?" tawarnya pada Naruto.

"Tuh'kan… kenapa sih kau selalu menyembunyikan makanan dariku?! Sini!" celoteh Naruto sembari menyobek bungkus pocky itu, mengambil satu, meletakkan sisanya, lalu memakan satu stick pocky dengan rakus.

"Aku juga mau," ujar Sasuke.

"Ambil-krauks-sendiri-krauks-teme-krauks."

"Kau yakin?"

"Huh? Krauks-tentu-krauks-krauks-krauks." Naruto masih sibuk mendorong pocky pertamanya yang tinggal beberapa gigitan itu hampir habis. Sampai kedua tangannya di tarik ke samping, menjauhi pocky yang menggantung di mulutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." usai suara itu terdengar, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya demi mengambil sendiri pockynya yang masih di gigit Naruto. Mengambil pocky itu sama seperti mencium Naruto sekilas. Dan karena bibir mereka bertemu, Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir Naruto tadi menceng dengan tidak elit.

"Krauk,krauk,krauk-umm,, terima kasih pockynya." ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa. Ia langsung berdiri-bermaksud menjauh- sebelum kena damprat Naruto. Dan… Hening? Ada apa dengan dobenya si teme ini? Saat berbalik, Sasuke mendapati Naruto masih shock. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan dan wajahnya merah padam. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Ne, dobe! Kau lupa menggembungkan pipimu. Lihat! Kau bersemu seperti anak perempuan." goda Sasuke.

PIK

"SASUKE TEMMMMMMMEEE! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAA! Kubunuh kau Sasuke…"

**(**~~The ExpREsSioNLeSs~~**)**

Tsk,,, hahaha! Berkacalah sebelum mengatai seseorang dengan sebutan idiot, Teme No Pantat Ayam! Kau pikir cuma Uchiha saja yang terlahir jenius?! Bermimpilah! Karena Uzumaki -walau tidak jenius- licik… khekhekhe.

Ternyata susah juga berjalan dengan tongkat, rasanya aku tidak juga menjauh dari pintu kamarku walau sudah berjalan lama. Tak apa! Aku harus berusaha keras kalau mau perutku terisi oleh ramen. Huh, masa bodoh dengan peraturan itu. Memangnya aku peduli?! Yang penting sebentar lagi perutku kenyang. Hemm,, nyam nyam. Nah, ujung koridornya sudah kelihatan. Seingatku, dari sana belok ke kiri lalu tinggal lurus. Di kanan selasar, kulihat semua orang berada di dalam kamar dengan tenang. Kenapa mereka patuh ya? Bisa-bisanya… aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan peraturan itu di buat. Dokter tak menjawab ketika di tanya,, para perawat pun juga begitu. Aneh.

Begitu pula dengan bangunan rumah sakit ini. Hei,, tak pernah kujumpai rumah sakit dengan hutan di tengah bangunannya, selain rumah sakit ini. Kalau siang hari, di sini pasti sejuk, tapi kalau malam… hiii~~" sudah ah,. Kenapa aku jadi berpikir begitu? Aku'kan sedang melewati selasar di sekitar hutan kecil itu,, jadi aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Lagipula hantu itu tak ada. Orang-orang yang mengaku pernah melihat hantu, pastilah sedang melihat imajenasi mereka sendiri. Ya.. pasti.

NORMAL POV

_Krak!_

Sebuah ranting berderak di hutan dekat situ. Naruto sangat terkejut. Dia berputar, setengah berharap melihat seseorang mengendap-endap di bawah sinar rembulan. Matanya mencari-cari di tengah kegelapan. Dipincingkan matanya agar dapat melihat menembus jalinan ranting, semak, dan rimbunnya dedaunan. Kulitnya meremang,denyut jantungnya meningkat. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Sudahlah."gumam Naruto, nafasnya tersengal.

_Krak!_

Ada ranting patah di hutan. Lagi! Dengan cepat, dia menengok ke arah rerimbunan, tempat suara itu berasal. Naruto berharap melihat seekor kucing atau apapun sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, hanya ada kesunyian. Lalu dia sadar bahwa para jangkrik telah berhenti menyanyi, katak-katak telah berhenti berkotek. Denyut nadinya meningkat cepat. Dan tanpa diinginkannya Naruto menajamkan telinga, berusaha menemukan bunyi lain yang tidak seharusnya ada. Mendadak Naruto merasa sangat tidak aman di selasar itu. Dia mengintip ke arah kegelapan dan merasa sepasang mata yang tak kelihatan sedang mengintainya. Kengerian menjalari punggungnya.

"Hei, anak muda."

Copot sudah jantung Naruto. Suara itu serasa mampu membetot nyawanya saat itu juga. Di pelotinya seorang nenek-pemilik suara- yang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kesal. "Apa sih nenek ini?! Membuatku kaget saja!" gerutu Naruto. Si nenek malah terkekeh panjang.

"Wajahmu itu, anak muda. Kenapa kau sampai ketakutan seperti itu? Di sini tidak ada apa-apa… lucu sekali." sahut si nenek dengan wajah kegelian. Naruto mendengus.

"Tidak, nek. Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Aku sangat lapar, jadi aku mau beli ra-"

"Kantin tutup. Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu dulu di sini? Aku punya cerita bagus untuk di dengarkan." tawar si nenek. Naruto pun mengangguk walau ragu. Dan mengambil duduk berjarak 1 meter dari si nenek. '_Toh, si nenek masih tersenyum, kurasa dia tidak tersinggung soal ini.' _ Pikir Naruto asal.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa, anak muda?"

"oh, perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

"hoo.. Naruto ya? Kau bisa memanggilku nek Chiyo. Aku mulai bercerita ya, Naruto. Dengarkan baik-baik."ujar Chiyo sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Hihihi,,, ini adalah kisah asli rumah sakit ini, Naruto.

Wanita itu tiba disini. Tidak jelas datang darimana. Gaun putih itu robek di sana-sini dan berlumuran darah. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat orang-orang yang melihat'nya' akan muntah dan melarikan diri karena ketakutan… 'Dia' tidak benar-benar manusia. 'Dia' menyerupai sesuatu yang dekat dengan manekin, tapi punya ketangkasan dan fluiditas lebih dari manusia normal. Wajah'nya' sempurna. Tanpa alis, diolesi make-up. Dengar, inilah alasan orang muntah dan lari. Ada anak kucing terjepit di rahang'nya', sehingga wajar gigi'nya' tidak terlihat,, dan darah segar masih mengalir di atas gaun'nya', lalu menetes ke lantai. 'Dia' kemudian menarik anak kucing keluar dari mulut'nya', melemparnya kesamping dan jatuh ke lantai.

Sejak saat itu 'dia' melangkah melalui pintu masuk, ketika 'dia' dibawa ke sebuah kamar rumah sakit dan dibersihkan sebelum disiapkan obat penenang. 'Dia' benar-benar tenang, tanpa ekspresi dan tak bergerak. Para dokter pikir lebih baik untuk menahan'nya' sampai pihak berwenang tiba, dan 'dia' tidak protes. Mereka tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari'nya', dan anggota staf merasa tidak terlalu nyaman untuk melihat langsung pada'nya' selama lebih dari beberapa detik.

Tapi kedua staf mencoba untuk tenang, ketika 'dia' berjuang bangun dengan gaya eksterm. Dua anggota staf tadi terus menahan tubuh'nya' ke bawah, saat tubuh'nya' bangkit di tempat tidur dengan ekspresi kosong. 'Dia' berbalik dan memperlihat'kan mata emosi ke dokter laki-laki, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. 'Dia'… tersenyum.

Saat 'dia' melakukannya, dokter perempuan menjerit dan pergi keluar karena shock. Di dalam mulut'nya' … gigi… panjang seperti sepatu berduri. Dokter laki-laki balas menatap'nya' sejenak sebelum bertanya,_"apa sih kau?"._ 'Dia' meretakkan leher'nya' lalu turun ke bahu untuk mengamati sang dokter, masih dengan tersenyum.

Ada jeda panjang, para petugas keamanan telah disiagakan, bisa terdengar petugas keamanan itu turun di lorong-lorong. Saat 'dia' mendengar para petugas keamanan mendekat, 'dia' melesat ke depan, menenggelamkan gigi depan'nya' ke tenggorokan sang dokter, merobek keluar, dan membiarkan dia-dokter- jatuh ke lantai, terengah-engah saat ia tersedak darahnya sendiri.

Mahkluk itu berdiri, 'dia' mendekat dan berbisik di telinga sang dokter. _"Aku adalah… Tuhan"_ . Mata dokter dipenuhi dengan ketakutan. Ia melihat makluk itu dengan tenang berjalan pergi untuk menyambut petugas keamanan. Pemandangan terakhir yang pernah ia saksikan adalah … perayaan pada mereka satu-persatu.

Itulah akhir rumah sakit ini 30 tahun yang lalu… Naruto."

Naruto mengeratkan giginya, _'Menyebalkan!'_ desisnya dalam hati. Naruto benci cerita seram, dan dia tidak suka di takut-takuti. _'Harusnya aku pergi dari tadi.'_

Grakk,, Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantin tanpa menoleh lagi pada nenek Chiyo. Dia tidak peduli kalau harus di cap berandal oleh nenek yang hobby tersenyum itu. Lagipula berada di dekat nenek Chiyo, terasa lebih tidak aman di banding sendirian.

"Naruto,,, kembalilah ke kamarmu!" saran nenek Chiyo. Naruto tak menyahut dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hei! Wanita itu masih berkeliaran sampai sekarang. Kau bisa berpapasan dengannya nanti!" suaranya naik satu tingkat.

"Tidak ada manusia yang boleh keluar dari kamar sekarang! Tidak seharusnya ada manusia di sini, saat ini."

"Heh! Oh ya? kalau begitu nenek Chiyo bukan manu-" remeh Naruto sembari membalik badan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "-sia…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa melengking, panjang tak kunjung berhenti, dari atas pohon. Naruto bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang berhenti seketika. Hantu? Benarkah hantu ada di imajenasi Naruto saja?

"Hihihihihi… dia di sana! Lihat! Dia datang kemari! Hihihihihihi-hihi,, " suara melengking itu berteriak semakin menjadi.

Seseorang dari lain tempat memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, Naruto tahu itu. Nafasnya tersengal, dia berniat untuk lari tapi itu bukan pilihan bagus untuk kakinya yang cidera. Jadi dia masih berdiri ditempat. Menggenggam erat tongkat supaya tidak merosot ke lantai. Menunggu siapa saja yang tengah memandangnya itu sampai di hadapannya.

Tap,,, tap,,, tap,,, perut Naruto mengejang.

Wanita berambut pirang kusam dengan gaun putih yang robek di beberapa bagian serta bercak darah yang mulai mengering di gaun tipisnya. Berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berdiri, membeku. Matanya terisi kesedihan dan kebengisan di waktu yang sama. Apa yang sudah dialami wanita ini? Kehidupan macam apa yang pernah di lewatinya? Semua misteri itu berkecambuk, bersama rasa takut, di kepala Naruto. Wanita itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto, masih memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Wanita itu tersenyum ringan, tangannya terjulur untuk-mungkin- menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Beeett… dalam satu gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Naruto di tarik dengan keras dan dirinya sudah di gendong ala bridal style oleh si pelaku penarikan-Sasuke- yang langsung membawanya pergi dari situ. Naruto yang masih dalam mode shock hanya diam saja. Tapi hatinya merasa lega ketika Sasuke datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"Dobe! Kenapa kau tadi diam saja?!" desis Sasuke.

"A~aku,,, aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku hanya~ hanya~.. ugh,, aku." Naruto masih shock,, dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dia akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sasuke mengerat'kan pelukannya, dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika terlambat menarik Naruto tadi. Dia telah bersumpah untuk tidak mengabaikan Naruto lagi, tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terluka lebih dari ini.

"Kau tidak boleh di sentuh oleh'nya', 'dia' akan bergantung padamu jika itu terjadi."

"Apa? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tadi berhasil membuat seorang dokter menjawab,,, dia bilang, peraturan itu dibuat karena mahkluk tadi selalu berjalan mengitari rumah sakit di jam-jam itu, dan mahkluk tadi mudah tertarik dengan eksistensi manusia."

"Sasuke, aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau di sini lagi."gusar Naruto.

"Kita memang akan pergi sekarang. Nah, masuklah." Ujar Sasuke sembari membuka pintu mobilnya. Usai Naruto masuk, Sasuke segera duduk di kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Dapat Sasuke rasa'kan Naruto menghela nafas lega saat mereka sudah jauh dari rumah sakit. Naruto pun mulai duduk dengan rileks.

"Sasuke, apa dokter tadi menceritakan tentang asal hantu itu?" Naruto sudah bisa berbicara lancar.

"Tidak."

"Nanti akan kuberi tahu setelah sampai rumah."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Seorang nenek,, namanya nenek Chiyo. Kurasa dia adalah hantu juga."

"Astaga," Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan khawatir, mencoba mencari luka yang mungkin di dapat Naruto dari hantu satunya lagi. "Mana yang luka?"

"Hah,, tidak ada Sasuke. Sudah, perhatikan jalanmu."

"Bagaimana rasanya kakimu?"

"Tadi terasa kebas,, sekarang sudah baik."

"Fyuuh,, syukurlah kalau tidak ada yang terluka… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Hehehe,,, apa kau menghawatirkan aku, Sasuke?" Naruto mulai bercanda.

"Kau tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto… kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu karena aku terlambat,,, sumpah.. aku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku seumur hidup. Aku tidak bisa, membiarkanmu terluka. Naruto." Tutur Sasuke. Sontak Naruto bersemu.

"…"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku," ucap Sasuke dengan seburat merah muda dipipinya, tipis sekali. Membuat Naruto semakin blushing.

"Ta-tapi,, kau selalu mengatakannya dengan muka datar seperti itu. Mana bisa aku percaya?"

"Ck,, sudah lupakan perkataanku tadi."

"Lho? Jangan ngambek donk Sasuke,, iya, aku percaya deh."

"…"

"Ne, Sasuke, apa kau yakin 'dia' tak mengganggu kita?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja." sahut Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku… takut." aku Naruto.

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Aku jamin itu." Mobil mereka melaju dengan tenang. Sesekali Sasuke mengajak Naruto berbicara untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Mereka yakin semua kesialan itu sudah berakhir ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Ya,, mungkin untuk sementara mereka akan tenang. Mungkin.

**={## The ExpREsSioNLeSs##}=**

"_Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto…"_

_Dia bersenandung kecil…_

_Duduk bersantai di atas mobil dengan kaki menjuntai di kaca belakang…_

_Mobil yang melaju, membawa dia serta 'kekasih barunya' ke kota._

_Tempat di mana dia akan menunjukkan kucing kesayangannya pada,"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto."_

***END***

Ahahahaha*ngakak gelundungan#sigh. Haiihhh,,,Ache gugup berat*ngelap jidat.

Bagaimana minna? kurang apa saja di fic pertama Ache?*nyiapin buku catatan.

Apakah fic Ache susah di mengerti? Atau terlalu berbelit? Atau malah sudah tertebak season-seasonnya?*stress mode on. Ache sangat khawatir, waktu membacanya ulang rasanya hambar. Tolong beritahu kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah Ache buat~,~"

Nah, soal gaya nenek Chiyo pas bercerita itu memang sengaja di buat membingungkan, supaya terasa kalau yang bercerita itu nenek-nenek psikopat. Supaya terasa, minna, bacanya juga dengan cara psikopat.#di celupin larutan ammonia. Hehe.

Fluiditas: kemampuan logam cair untuk mengalir masuk ke dalam cetakan, sebelum membeku. Kalau menurut Ache, itu bisa di artikan sebagai daya adaptasi.#ditendang. Gomen kalau salah.

Oia,, minna, event-nya SasuNaru itu kapan saja ya?

Arigatou untuk yang mau **Review**^_~ *Kalau ada yang review

Arigatou untuk **Silent Readers(_)**

Yoroshiku ne(*-*)

Ada yang mau sekuel? Tapi genre utamanya jadi mistery.*nyengir kuda.


End file.
